


Hot Messes - Deep Desperation

by Glytchy



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Doesnt look that way fuckmylife i am scum, F/M, Minor Drug Use, Non-Consensual Violence, Original Character(s), Past Relationship(s), Self-Harm, am I capable of nice simple fanfics...?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2016-04-20
Packaged: 2018-06-03 10:07:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6606832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glytchy/pseuds/Glytchy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a hot mess of two halves of a story and no middle</p><p> </p><p>All of my work is unbeta'd. I am only a native English speaker as if my co-author. We write and post what we come up with on the fly. This isn't for everyone and I do so hope no one is harmed by what we post.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hot Messes - Deep Desperation

It was coming. Building hard and fast. Liette could feel it. Isaac, he was pushing her past control. He wanted her to snap. Wanted her to lose control. He wanted to see the darkness in her. See what he could tear down with his own darkness. 

He’d cornered her in the packed school hallway students all staring at the pair. From the first moment Liette Legrand had met with the pack of werewolves they’d mostly accepted her. Isaac however had and still was overly hostile to her. She herself a born weretiger and suffering from Bipolar disorder, with a side of explosive rage, didn’t take well to men getting mouthy or pushy with her. Especially the pushy part. 

“Come on you little bitch, don’t just stand there. Aww are you going to cry? Come on we have an audience now. Everyone is watching just the way you like it. Gonna burst? Going to show off. Run your mouth??” He pressed her harder to the glass of the libraries outer wall. His body heat mixing with hers. She could smell his rage, his adrenaline, it was suffocating. And she was already furious. There was a collective gasp from the other students at Isaac slamming his palms hard into the glass, not shattering it, but the ripple, and loud crack of contact had startled everyone. 

Liette could smell Stiles and Lydia…the twins as well closing in. The hardening set of Isaac’s jaw told her that he smelled them as well. He snapped his upper body up against hers. His hard chest crushing her less then meager breasts. His lips suddenly crushing hers. Liette instantly shoved her fists into the assaulting males abdomen sending him gasping to the floor. 

Her heart was screaming in her throat. Trembling she screamed in Romanian “Niciodată nu saruta-ma din nou. Dracu este in neregula cu tine!?” She’d lived everywhere always learning languages fluently. She’d spent the most years in Romania. The faintest hint of the change bled through her voice, her natural heterochromic eyes now the brightest amber, thankfully hidden under her disheveled hair a curled, blood red curtain hiding her partial shift from all but Isaac, him still on his back, the cold of the hall floor soothing the aches from just how hard she’d dropped him.

Isaac was instantly hot. His face red, his body making him yearn to strip her. His arousal probably pouring off him in waves the other members of the pack could smell. Lie was glaring at him with so much disgust. But he couldn’t get himself to be offended. He never even meant to kiss her. He was going to slam his face into hers for a head butt not a fucking kissing. But out of nowhere he’d lost his urge to hurt. 

Instead wanting to bruise her cupid’s lips with a hard kiss. Then she yelled at him in one of the random ass languages she slipped into when she did get worked up. He knew she was always fighting to control her own urges, she had mental issues and he couldn’t help setting her off. She tasted like minty toothpaste and green tea. She smelled of sunflower, crisp apples and cold winters.

Liette had been panting raggedly, her rage was oozing over her mind. Vision tunneling. How the fuck dare he puts his lips on her. They were barely even friends. More like forced toleration of each other due to being in the same pack. She definitely smelled his arousal. His thankfully loose fitting jeans leaving her with plausible deniability as to whether or not that asshole had a boner. 

He had touched her without permission it looped louder and louder in her mind, her pulse drowning out the world around all but Isaac who still reeked of desire. She screamed lunging at him, subconsciously landing with her hips higher up in his chest giving no chance for any sort of inappropriate contact as she proceeded to smash her fists repeatedly into his face. Swearing her head off, screaming in different languages incoherent other then occasional English. 

His life was forfeit should he ever touch her again. At some point she’d wrenched himself and her off the floor dragging him outside, throwing him into the concrete, kicking punching clawing him. Funny enough Isaac just let it happen. It took the twins, Ethan and Aiden, grabbing her hard, pulling her off, she thrashed lashing out at them as well. Her voice hoarse and rasping. She lost it. 

Was past the safety of her mental restraints, her calming techniques. He wanted this Isaac had wanted this and he was going to be so fucking sorry he’d not fucked off. The twins were quite literally dragging Liette from the school. Knowing she’d not make it the rest of the day. Fortunately Ethan having all afternoon classes with her knew they had nothing important happening.

 

Translations: Liette is screaming– “Never kiss me again. The fuck is wrong with you!?”  
~~~  
“Isaac what the hell happened?! Are you stupid?” Lydia shrieked. Pushing him toward the student parking. “Get your stupid self home and patch up. No wait! Go see Deaton. The twins and apparently Stiles are taking Liette to Derek. Who is probably going to kill you!” Lydia ranted further, occasionally flipping her hair in frustration. She had seen him kiss her seen the force he put into it. 

He knew, the whole pack knew Liette had rage episodes. So why did he constantly invade her space? What the hell was that kiss about. Freaking lunatic. She huffed again and turned on her heel clacking her way back to classes, snapping that children needed to get back to class.

Isaac growled after her before walking past his car and bolting in to the forest,

 

 

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

 

 

Stiles walks in on Liette wearing her headphones pumping music out and incense burning close to her. It makes his head spin and walking is hard. The incense are a type of almost peyote like substance that she uses at times when the world becomes to much for her mind to handle.

BUT he realizes she is cutting her thighs. She is just in her panties and a tight t-shirt, slicing her thighs letting the blood drip to the wooden floor of her bedroom. 

She was singing the songs she listened too. Stiles stumbles to her tripping on to her bed shouting her name. She whips up and around snatching Stiles collar slamming him to the bed beneath her. Her dagger millimeters from his beautiful eyes.

She’d ripped the headphones out as she’d made to attack. Seeing it’s just him She drops her hips, sitting on him, hazed out and uncaring of the way her barely covered pussy is rubbing Stiles through his jeans. 

Stiles rambles non stop in his panic and turned on fashion, he can see her nipples through the T-shirt, her breast are jiggling. She is straddling him and he is freaking out. She tosses the knife over her shoulder lodging it nearly hilt deep into the wall near her door. 

She leans down, slamming her lips to his, shutting him up, she’s gone past caring what he has to say, he’s got her worked up. She grabs his hands putting them under her shirt, biting his bottom lip careful to not break skin, she grinds her hips rocking atop him, moaning into his mouth, Derek had been so mean, such a jerk Stiles was good and sweet and delicious and he wanted her…right…he had real feelings. 

He’d not push her or deny her…any thing…

Right?


End file.
